He causes my eye twinge
by Dr. Mini me
Summary: I tried to glance back covertly to see if there was something on his face or body language that would give away he'd seen it. Instead he was just standing there smirking at me as I stomped away. We made eye contact and I quickly spun my head around, facing forwards again. HE KNEW TOO MUCH NOW. (Edward/OC most likely)
1. Chapter 1

_**Trying Twilight out on the vampire side again, guys!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think as this is just a test run for a possible story either between her and Jasper or her and Edward. If its not received well, I may just scrap it and start anew.**_

 _ **I only own Lizzie and her family!**_

* * *

My mother, Marie, had gotten a job at the hospital in Forks, Washington and I was to start at the local high school today. She said she needed time away from the bigger cities like Los Angeles or Chicago, cities we'd been before. She got that idea in her head after I fell into the wrong crowd last year and scared the crap out of her with...well...illegal objects of sorts and a visit from the local law enforcement. It actually hadn't been my weed, I'd been holding it for my boyfriend, Jeremy. Good luck telling that to your paranoid mother and two police officers.

I'd been made fun of time and time again for a name like 'Lizabeth Blackwolf' and when I saw my best friend at the time disappear into a crowd of bullies, I pretty much ditched the whole 'killing them with kindness'. Instead I went to the 'look scary enough and have scary enough friends that they finally leave you alone', idea. At 5 feet, it was sometimes difficult to drive that point home anyways.

So I might have messed up a _little_ with my choices...okay maybe dating the dealer wasn't my best choice ever but hey! We actually met over a love of plants and piano. It seemed that as soon as my mother possibly could, she moved us out without any word of warning. I literally came home one day to find movers packing up my room.

Forks itselfwas definitely a pale skin kinda town, the sun never really seemed to shine and it's people showed it. From bad spray tans to pasty pale, this town seemed to have it all. Our last name originally came from a native american way back down the line, so far back I really don't count it unless people ask how I tan so easily. I was also informed of some reservation that gave us the go ahead to live there buuuuttt it wasn't close enough to mom's work.

I took in a deep breath as I stood in the mirror, braiding deep brown curls up to the top of my head and down my shoulders. My brown eyes were darker than usual with the eyeliner but my lips popped out against the pale well. I really just wanted to go back to Chicago. Jeremy had technically been banned from talking to me but we all know that with modern day technology, theres always a loophole. So he just messaged me from a blocked number instead of his usual phone. One of my mother's complaints about him (outside of the obvious drug user one), was that he was too old for me. I was only 17 while he was 23, I realized it was 6 years but I also didn't really care.

"LIZZIE. COME ON. _NOW._ " My mother shouted sounding a little short this morning as I be-bopped my way down the old carpeted stairs. She stopped the fiddling with her car key and took one look at me, groaning.

"Do you _really_ have to wear that skirt?" She almost begged me to go up and change as I looked down. It was one of my favourite skirts, all flowy and purple. When I spun around or walked really fast I felt like the girls from Disney movies. I gave her a grin and started inching towards the big oak door as she practically face-palmed herself.

"Just pull the top up, just a little bit." She was still talking about the outfit as we got closer to the school. She reached over and pulled one side up over my left shoulder. I just glared at her hand.

" _Mom_ its an off the shoulder shirt, there fore, not supposed to be on my shoulders." I snipped and pushed one of her hands away, irritated. I saw the FORKS HIGH SCHOOL sign roll past us as she got to the parking lot. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, I was a little nervous.

"I love you and it could be a great day, Lizzie." My mother squeezed one of my hands, comforting me as I nodded to her. I scooted out of the car, grabbed my bag and waved as my mother left the parking lot. When she disappeared I supposed it was a good time to stop waving and put my hand down awkwardly, turning to walk into the school with a feeling of sinking despair and anxiety. This was supposed to be my fresh start and I felt like I could wreck it easily.

My first class was world history. I usually loved history but today I was kinda a mix of terrified and the over achiever in me called for determination to force through the terrified. I'd be okay, I just needed to calm the fuck down...kinda. I was sat next to a honey blond whose hair fell just above his collar white. He seemed rather serious. His stature was tall and muscular, but also lean. He didn't speak at all to me when I sat down, which I was a little thankful for. I didn't think I would be able to say anything back.

When the bell rung I stood up quickly, trying to grab everything I could as fast as possible. I don't know why I was so nervous, I just _was._ It happened every first day of school, it was like the first day or so I had a panic attack and the rest of the year I could care less.

"I like your braids." A deep but clear voice sounded next to me. I paused my panicked shuffling of everything to look at the voice's owner. It was the guy next to me. He was a cutie for sure but soooo far out of my league.

"Thank you." I gave him a small smile at the compliment. He took that moment to put his hand forward in a handshake. I reacted a little slower than him, taking a second before I placed my hand in his.

"Jasper Cullen." He introduced himself with a small smile. I noticed two things that seemed rather odd, one that he had a southern twang and two that his hand was ice cold. He was watching me, analyzing my reactions as I stood there for a second, analyzing him.

"Lizabeth Blackwolf." I grounded out awkwardly and went to let go of his hand. He held it still and brought it to his lips in a kiss.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He gave me another nod as he let go of my hand slowly and walked around me to go out of the classroom towards the cafeteria I assumed. I shuffled my own way there and was standing in line when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to look up slightly at a brown haired girl with glasses. She had a soft and pleasant face.

"Hi, Angela Weber. I know you're new here and all so would you like to sit with us today?" She posed the question in such a way that almost had me blushing. I genuinely felt a little embarrassed that I knew _no one_ here and it was so obvious that a girl took pity on me. I nodded quickly giving her a small smile in thanks.

"That obvious, huh?" I asked as I grabbed an apple. She let out a little giggle.

"Kinda. We don't really get new students here so when we do, its pretty obvious who it is." She explained kindly. I nodded at her answer, made sense. I paid for the food and followed her to a table consisting over three girls and two guys. Each went around the circle introducing themselves, there was a Lauren, a Jessica, Angela, Eric, and a Mike I think. They all seemed friendly enough, if not a little hyper active in the guy's case.

"I'll be right back, forgot napkins." I explained with a smile as I stood up and all eyes were on me. My phone buzzed half way to the dispenser and I pulled it out, opening the message with some blossoms of hope it was Jeremy.

"Sorry!" I apologized as I bumped into what felt like an ice block. I did an exaggerated grab for the cell phone as it slipped out of my hands and into someone else's. They slowly handed it back to me.

"You should be a little more observant." I looked up with a glare at the arrogance displayed in the voice to see a bronze haired pale tall guy. So many pale guys here, it would have been odd if not for the fact the sun barely shined here. His face and tone read out as a grown man but his body looked lanky like a boy's.

"I could say the same to you." I retorted and continued to glare up at him. His angled and sharp features were still throwing me off when compared to his body. He stared at me for a second, he seemed to be analyzing me as well as I had him.

"Fair enough, little one." The stoic face cracked into a smirk as he nodded. I glared harder at him for the comment and snatched the phone from his hands. Fuck this guy. I looked down to see the message had been opened and was still on the screen. I blanched at the thought he could of have seen it's contents.

It was practically a sext from Jeremy, _'Wish U were here'_ with a picture of porn happening on a screen in the back ground. OOOOOoOh my gooOOOood. I tried to glance back covertly to see if there was something on his face or body language that would give away he'd seen it. Instead he was just standing there smirking at me as I stomped away. We made eye contact and I quickly spun my head around, facing forwards again. HE KNEW TOO MUCH NOW.

I came back to the table and everyone asked about my interaction with 'The Edward Cullen' and I shrugged through all of the questions. I was the most non-committal person in that conversation, it ended up being dragged off to sports by Mike.

My next class was biology, it wasn't my best subject. If anything I flew by the seat of my pants to get a passing grade in the class. I walked in and took one look around at the people already in, I was scanning for a familiar face or at least one that looked smartish. Instead I made eye contact with the same fucking guy. I gritted my teeth and abruptly turned around to ask the teacher where to sit.

"Oh uh...how about next to Mr. Cullen. Hes the third row, farthest to the right." He motioned in the fucker's general direction and I felt a twinge come on. I _knew_ where he was, it was the only seat available but I was hoping so badly he'd say somewhere else.

I bit down on my lip, hard, and turned to march up the stairs towards the back of the steepled class room. I tried to keep my eyes facing forwards and my back straight but at some point I tipped over slightly. I braced myself for the fall until I felt someone grip me by my back pack. Looking up as I hung from the straps, I made eye contact with the fucker. His smirk had only strengthened as he took in my position and my embarrassment only grew.

"Let go!" I hissed at him and put my hands in front of me as he shrugged and let go. I face planted the floor and tried to sit up with some amount of dignity as I heard _Edward_ fuckin _Cullen_ snicker to himself in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Sour Patch kids aren't owned by me!)**_

 _ **As the previous chapter seemed to be received well, I've written another.**_

 ** _let me know what you think!_**

* * *

"Ms. Blackwolf...are you alright?" I could hear the teacher ask hesitantly as I nodded. I was nodding with some force, trying to keep my face from going red. Though, thinking back that probably just made it more red. I stood up quickly and sat down with a 'OMPH'. I wish they'd just call me Lizabeth or something, the last name just gave me the heebe-jeebes.

The teacher nodded and continued on with his lecture notes on the board as I started to rifle through my back. I was looking for pencils and pens and a notebook. The reflector part on my straps caught my eyes as I thought back. How'd those hold me from falling? How'd he hold me from falling? He looked like such a _string bean_.

I tried to covertly check out his arms as I sat the bag over my chair. They were pale, kinda hairy, and but also quite toned. Hmmm. Okay, I could see him being able to lift me. I was only 110 pounds at 5 feet. I looked up and made eye contact with the bastard _again_. HOW DOES HE ALWAYS KNOW WHEN I'M LOOKING? It seemed like he was still snickering from earlier and I zeroed my eyes onto the board, refusing to acknowledge him.

Eventually the class was over and I rushed to get out and go to the parking lot, my mother would be around sometime soon to pick me up. I'd pretty much lost driving privileges back in Chicago. Mom said I could earn them back if I didn't fuck up for the first semester. I stood there next to the front doors for a few seconds before the vending machine caught my eye with a bag of Sour Patch Kids.

There seemed to be a lot of chattering starting to happen around me as it became more and more obvious that other classes had let out. I watched the fucktart, Edward Cullen, speed walk with the serious as fuck face on.

He stopped when he came to a group of kids that looked a _lot_ like him. There was a big guy with black hair, a blonde girl, the curly haired cutie and then fucktart. They all had the odd golden eyes, pale skin, and a weird sort of ethereal beauty. Well all except the blonde woman. She was just straight up beautiful. I felt incredibly awkward and gangly looking at all of them, like I was out of place in a beauty pageant.

"Lizzie?" I jumped and looked down at my mother's head stuck out of the car. She looked up at me with a worried face.

"Sorry, zoned out." I replied with a small smile and walked around the car feeling like I was being watched by everyone.

"So...the brunettes cute, huh?" She waited until the door was closed to mention Edward. I felt my eye twitch at the idea she seemed to have that I liked his looks. PREPOSTEROUS.

"Nonsense." Was all that slipped out. I looked out the window trying to get away from the idea and watched as she pulled a U turn and drove out near him and what appeared to be his family.

"Mom!" I was almost screeching with embarrassment as he and I made eye contact.

"What? I'm just leaving the way I came in." She even went through the effort of denying she'd done it. I turned and glared at her.

"Well it might interest you to know that was the _ENTRANCE_." I was all kinds of embarrassed and awkward feeling now.

"Weelll, if you say so...I work with his dad, in case you were wondering." She informed me as I face palmed, completely just embarrassed now.

"Great. Thanks for the info, Mom." I deadpanned and went up stairs again to my room. I finished up some homework after cracking open the window to hear the birds outside. When I was _finally_ finished with History, I laid the bag on the bed and flopped down beginning to text Jeremy again.

 _"OMG, Jer! Why do you have to send those kinda pics?"_

 _"Aw babe come on I was missing you ;)"_

 _"Seriously though, someone else might have seeeeen themm."_

 _"Alright alright I wont send them when the kiddie's in school :) "_

 _"F to the U."_

 _"Hahah Id love to!"_

The conversation continued on through the night until I passed out, phone in hand. I heard it drop to the floor at some point and rolled over, totally ignoring it's existence. Well I did until morning when the alarm went off and I had to roll out of bed to find it.

Stupid phone with it's alarm. Turns out it'd some how found its way onto the dresser, I stared at it for a few seconds, processing. It was odd but not that odd, I _had_ sleep walked before.

I sighed and got up finally, going through the usual routine of teeth, clothes, hair and bag. I'd decided I needed to stick some plants in here to some how lighten up the atmosphere. It just seemed to be forever dark and damp in the room, which I suppose is to do with the fact I like to leave the window open.

My mother and I were silent today, I heard her pacing sometime last night next door and decided she'd not been able to sleep as well as I had in my sleepy haze. She gave me a tired smile as I got out of the car and waved back at her. I hiked the bag up and went on about my day, first up was Art, then History. I was nervous but also looking forwards to History. The _cutie_ was in there.

Art passed in an awfully drawn blur with Eric trying to teach me how to draw the mans body less...boxy. I had almost literally drawn a square on top of another square. My bad, men of the human race. Its not usually you, its just my fingers/hands. I bounced out of the class and practically bounced into the History class to find no cutie. I was a little put off about it. Apparently I'd genuinely been looking forward to seeing him today.

Lunch passed me by as I was informed the entire Cullen family didn't come in today by I think either Lauren or Jessica. I'd been absentmindedly nodding whenever the conversation came around to me, mostly because I was also texting Jeremy. He kept asking me if I could talk to a client of his out in Port Angeles. I found it incredibly odd that one of his users would be all the way in Port Angeles when his base of operations was in Chicago but whatever, I guess. I still had a pouch or two on me that I'd been saving.

"Great, then we'll go there Saturday." Jessica clapped her hands together sounding excited and I glanced up with wide eyes. Where were we going? I need to listen more like holy crap, man. I looked at Angela quickly for directions and she just gave me a look that basically said 'I'll tell you later,'. Thank goodness for Angela. We walked to class together as she informed me that we'd all be going in Lauren's car to Port Angeles for dress shopping. I guess that bit of my issue is solved now.

It was odd now that the group of pale kids in the parking lot just weren't there. I stood waiting for my mother, staring at nothing but felt like I was totally being watched. Like hardcore watched. I kept looking around but everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. I looked out towards the green forest and felt like I was staring them down now. Like somehow the woods were watching and they knew. Someone honked at me and scared the crap out of me. I jumped and looked down to see my mother, smirking.

"Missing your _boyfriend?_ " She was just teasing me now.

"Mom! Seriously?" I just glared at her and crossed my arms as she started to snicker. I loved her but god was she annoying. I didn't want to tell her that it'd never happen because I was still with Jeremy but she'd lose her mind. Which honestly, I couldn't blame her for.

"Hey, is it okay if Saturday me, Jessica, and Lauren go down to Port Angeles? Its for dress shopping." I posed the question quietly, waiting to see if she'd turn paranoid or be okay.

"Yeah. I'll give you a 150 for it. But! it _must_ cover the shoulders and go past your thigh, Lizabeth." She finished seriously and this time I snickered, she was still trying to get me to go with the more traditional values. Like that'd ever happen.

We got home and went our separate ways, I went upstairs, did homework and then passed out texting Jeremy. The week went by in a flash like that, and suddenly it was Friday morning. I rolled out of bed and reached for my phone think I'd put it on the dresser again to find it on the floor this time. Alright, again not that odd for me. I was looking forward to next week, but only a little. We'd get to go take a field trip to a greenhouse!

"You're chipper today." I jumped back and rubbed my ear as an accented voice drawled into it. I looked up to see Edward, great. Just who I wanted to see. It kinda grossed me out that Edward had been that close to my ear. I felt the cheerful smile fall off my face into a grimace as I rubbed the ear.

"Nice to see you're still alive. You skipped the entire week, dude." I retorted and moved back to get my books. I had English for first period, today.

"I suppose I am in a manner of speaking." He kinda snorted at that. I stared at him for a second before slamming the locker shut and speed walking away from him. God he was weird, I'd forgotten how _annoying_ he was too.

"Any plans this weekend?" He was apparently walking with me now. Great. I raised a brow at his feet keeping in pace with mine.

"Some, I guess. Whats it to you?" Jeremy's drug deal popped into my head and I got a little defensive. It wasn't like he could read thoughts but the paranoid bitch in me didn't like him asking.

"What kinda plans?" He probed, sounding curious and almost a little worried but I felt like I was reading into it too much. I kept telling myself to calm down as I thought about what to say, there was no way he knew anything about it. He wasn't in Chicago a few months ago, he was _here._ In the shitty little town of Forks.

"Stuff." I muttered and pushed my way past him into the classroom. What a _nosy_ guy. When I touched him two things registered vaguely, he smelled freakin' delicious and he was cold as hell. I guess he'd been outside before he decided to breath down my neck at the lockers.

As I sat through class I kept spanning from the windows to the door, for some reason I kept feeling my heart beat kick up like I was panicking then slow back down. It was incredibly unsettling and it happened every freaking class until it was lunch. Though even during lunch it was happening, I just felt like it was ebbing away at the same time.

My phone buzzed a little into the last class of the day, it was my mother. She said that she couldn't pick me up today, she was on call at the hospital. I grumbled to myself, quietly. I'd have to sit here all frickin' night. This was why I needed my own car. It buzzed again and I looked down to see another message and opened it. She said Edward would drive me home. GLAD SHE TRUSTS _EDWARD_ SO MUCH. I began to fume as I sat through some stupid writing lecture.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you...?" I was staring blankly at the vending machine after school, contemplating life. Should I go? Did I really want to? No. I really didn't want to...With my luck he drove 30 in a 50 mph limit.

"What?" I blinked lazily as I looked up at him. He looked impatient as he crossed his arms and stared at me for an answer.

"I said, are you _coming?_ " He raised a brow at me as I sighed and nodded. I suppose I was. I followed him over to his family's area with all their cars...wow they don't look happy to see me. Not even the blonde cutie was nice looking at this point, though I mean his entire body was turned towards a skinny blonde.

"Eddie! Wanna introduce your friend to your _family_?" A big burly black haired man called out as we got closer to the shiny cars and pretty people. His posture was friendly and his eyes were excited as they took me in. I took in the family with a methodical thought process as Edward introduced each person.

"Katherine." I stopped myself from shaking the skinny blonde's hand when she didn't extend it. She had the same dark gold eyes as the rest of the family but her hair was just as pale as mine, but straight. It hung down around her shoulders and reached the middle of her back _at least_. She reeked of no-nonsense.

"Don't think I've seen you around before." I replied with some hostility evident before I could catch it. Honestly, I _totally_ felt like this girl swooped the hottie out from under me but it was okay.

"I'm just now coming back. I've had some health troubles." She opened her mouth letting out fucking _birdsong._ It sounded dainty and pleasant to the ear with the slightest bit of twang at the end of her did she sound _so_ pretty? What the hell? Why didn't my voice sound like that? I looked her up and down and decided it was a possible eating disorder that she'd dealt with. She almost reminded me of a doctor some how.

"I think you've met Jasper." Edward motioned to the hottie as I almost sighed. Obviously he was very much into her, she was sitting on the seat of what seemed to be his bike, looking perfectly at ease while he watched everyone else around her. It was obvious that he was protective but I wasn't exactly sure as to why.

"Pleasure ma'am." He looked down at me with a ghost of a smile, delving into pain, before looking back at Katherine with a slight grin appearing. Good grief, there was no way I was ever getting into that man's pants.

"Rosalie." Edward sighed this name as I took in the dark blonde's sharp eyes. She just merely nodded at me, she wasn't friendly and she wasn't interested as she just dismissed me with the nod. Bitch. Edward looked like he was about to laugh when he almost turned to move us away from the group and towards his car.

"You forgot me!" The big burly man's voice came out bouncing off of everything like thunder on rocks.

"Probably did it on purpose, Emmett. We all know you're the kid." Katherine's voice sounded off behind us, labeling him. Edward sighed turning us back around.

"Someone's gotta do it. Hes too whipped now, Edwards too depressing, you're too boring, and Rose just wants to work on her cars." Emmett motioned to Jasper then Edward, going down the line with exasperation.

"Its not _my_ fault Jazz wants to spend time with me instead of stupid stunts with you." Katherine suddenly became animated as her voice got more heated. **Oh**. She has a _nickname_ for him. She'd been wearing what looked like a velvet choker and a tight black vest over a blue short sleeved shirt. Neither really moved as she moved her arms. The bitch was that level of skinny and athletic.

"They're not all stupid, Kat!" Emmett leaned towards her with some annoyance.

"Oh yeah? Rose! Remember the last Fork's stunt?" Katherine scoffed as she mentioned to Rosalie who cringed at the memory.

"It was a good trick. We pulled it off." Emmett defended as he looked back and rolled his eyes. I watched the material of his hoodie stretch even more as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, after you trashed Esme's yard and half the forest." Katherine snapped back with some force.

"Oh yeah? Well what about when you and Edward trashed the living room? Remember _that_?" Emmett glared.

"He was asking for it!" She declared. I could suddenly see how this was a family of siblings.

"He really was. I was about to kick his ass." Jasper nodded to his girlfriend's statements. I swiveled my head around to stare at the guy with some awe.

" _You_ got into a fight with _her...and you lost?_ "Edward looked back like he was in mortal pain as I asked incredulously. She looked like she was maybe an inch or two taller than me.

"We're leaving. Now." Edward declared as he forcibly moved me away from the group. I looked back to see Katherine snickering as Jasper kissed her shoulder. What a sappy couple. I was angled into the silver Volvo as Edward shut the door behind me. I sighed and looked out the window as he got in and started the car up. We were silent for the first few minutes as I processed what happened.

"So...I've gotta ask." I started as I tried to phrased my question carefully. He looked over at me as he shifted gears.

"Is everyone just...dating their sibling?" Okay not phrased that well. Edward stared at me for a second before he started laughing. I glared at his laughter. What the hell was so funny about incest?

"Sorry! We're not all blood relations, so no. No incest. We were adopted by Carlisle and Esme, I was a single adoption at 17, Emmett and Rose were singles at 18 and 19 but eventually they started dating." He nodded as I understood. Still kinda creepy but not as bad...I guess.

"...and Jasper? What about him?" I knew it was going to come out like I had a crush because I kinda did. He was a cutie and up until 5 minutes ago, totally thought he was single.

"Hes around 20...his...Kat is 18. They were adopted as a pair." Edward spoke slowly, almost sighing. I stared at him as he looked back out the windshield. He looked...love lorn? He looked back at me abruptly and I immediately shifted my head to stare forwards.

"Do you just _enjoy_ staring?" Edward's tone was harsh now, a little defensive I thought. I could feel my chest starting to turn a little red and tried to angle my arms to cover it.

"Hey, its not my fault that your lost lady love is lost." I put my hands up and took a stab at the reddish brunette.

"I haven't lost any women." I could feel him glare at me from the side as he replied. I snorted at his defensive tone.

"Then why so defensive, _Eddie?_ " I totally had something now to hold against him. It was great. I kinda get why he does this to me now.

"I'm **not** ** _._** You have nothing on me, _Lizabeth_." He bit out as I snorted. I went quiet for a little while as I watched Edward grip the steering wheel with some force. I'd totally hit a nerve.

"Look...Edward. Its okay, I get it. Girls come and go. Next week you'll be _fine_." I patted his arm...damn that boy works out. It was like patting marble.

"You know _nothing_." He was mumbling to himself as he shook his head. I rolled my eyes at this. Men. So dramatic. Always a temper tantrum here and there.

"Alright. We're here. Get out." Edward came to a hard stop in-front of my house.

"Someone's snippy." I muttered as I raised a brow at my house. Apparently he knew where I lived _and_ how to get there in like 20 minutes.

"Lizabeth..." I had one foot out the door and one about to go when Edward's voice stopped me. I turned my head and raised a brow at him, waiting on an answer.

"Don't mention this little talk to Jasper...and be safe. Theres...a lot of things that can go wrong in Port Angeles." He looked almost pleading as he turned his head and looked out forwards.

"Not like you're our main topic of discussion..." I shrugged and grinned to myself as I was fully out and about to shut the door.

"Even if you're crushing on his girlfriend, _Eddie_." I giggled as I shut the door in his face and skipped into the house.

* * *

The months began to pass quickly for me after the dress shopping. I'd pretty much bailed out on Jer's deal out of pure paranoia. He could handle the whiplash and I didn't get asked for another deal afterwards. It forced me to cut off some strings to my life in Chicago but it felt better than dealing with the stressing and anxiety. It wasn't like my overbearing mother or school gave me enough of that to deal with already.

I hung out with Edward sometimes and other times I hung out with Angel and Jessica. I needed the normal people friends badly, hanging around Edward, Katherine and Jasper had me feeling incredibly inadequate...and a little out of shape. The family seemed like they were a bunch of pale health nuts that didn't like being touched by anyone but another Cullen... _kinda_ cultish. I tried to not pay it much attention as I'd never met their parents, despite my mother working with their dad.

Before I knew it, exams were hitting me left and right and prom was in like a month. I dropped all my shit and let it roll to the floor as I laid my head down on the biology lab's tables.

"...graceful as always." Edward commented snidely from next to me. I flipped him the bird with my eyes closed as I mentally groaned and moaned over the upcoming bio tests. I was not prepared for these or for history. A test paper was laid next to my ear as I decided to sit up. I opened my eyes slowly and took in the letter grade...twas a C. C's pass right?

"C's may pass but you could do better than that, Lizzie." Edward sounded off from next to me. Over the school year, I'd found that Edward had a knack for figuring out what I was thinking. I'd begun to try and watch my body language for little signals but so far, there was _nothing._ He was definitely an oddball that way.

"Oh what the _hell?_ How'd you get an A?" I asked incredulously as I started at the giant red A on his test.

"I study." He shrugged and shuffled it away into his notebook.

"Help me then! Tutor me or something." I turned and started to beg the guy. If I ever wanted to go to college, I wasn't going to pick Biology as a major for damn sure.

"Alright. Your house tomorrow at 4." He declared with a short nod and turned towards the teacher. It was always my house if we were ever doing anything, I'd never seen the Cullen's house. Maybe they lived in a shack...Nah. Rosalie and Katherine dressed way too nicely that. Maybe they lived in a mansion. Now that I could see.

"Pay attention." I was gently elbowed out of my thoughts and glared at Edward. It was _boring_.

I started to run as the bell rang, my history class had an awful habit of locking the door when class started and my English let out like 5 minutes late. IT WASN'T MY FAULT THIS TIME.

I skidded into white blonde hair white shirt as I came around the door frame a little too fast. I yelped right as the blonde hair did to, it seemed we were both going down. I landed on the floor and hurt my shoulder it seemed...no. The floor doesn't wriggle. I looked down to see Katherine frowning at me...I'd landed on her. DAMN, she was bony.

"My bad." I apologized awkwardly as I stood. Jasper was next to me, holding out a hand to her. She took his hand and stood gracefully, straightening her clothing. He looked worried for the slightest second before it dissipated into a stoic face.

"Its quite alright. Is it possible to speak after class?" She smiled as me as we began to walk towards the back of the class room, her eyes were zooming in on my shoulder though. It was kinda freaking me out.

"Of course." I gave her an awkward smile back as she put a hand gently on my hurt shoulder, I tensed a little expecting it to hurt like a bitch. Instead of pain...it seemed fine. Like there was nothing wrong with it. Well I guess it was just a freak thing then. I sat down next to Mike and fist bumped the blondie.

Katherine had just kinda appeared in my seat one day. At first I was a little pissed off, it cut off the only conversation I'd have with Jasper all day but then I started to watch the couple's interactions.

They were definitely in-tune if nothing else. She was a little on the shy side at first around me but seemed to calm down around him and the other Cullens. He'd hold open doors for her, carry things, pull out her chair...it was ridiculous how cute they looked together. I figured out I had all of 0 chance with the guy after that.

"Thank you for waiting on us, Lizzie." Katherine greeted as she walked down the hallway with me. I nodded, looking between her and Jasper.

"Edward told us you were having some trouble with History." She explained as I felt the defense barriers come up with people told me I sucked at stuff. Jeremy always spewed that at me when I couldn't do something he wanted.

"I guess. Its only the civil war, really." I shrugged awkwardly, looking forward.

"Well! It just so happens that Jazzy here is a civil war _genius._ He could come over and help tutor you sometimes." She spoke excitedly as she motioned to the silent blonde. I raised a brow at him as he nodded.

"Really? I mean how much would you want for that though?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Hes not going to charge you for it, silly." She grinned at me, I vaguely noticed that she had a small gap in her front teeth. I guess foster care didn't have dental benefits.

"That'd be great then. Is Saturday at like 2 okay?" She nodded with a smile. I was a little excited that I'd been spending Saturday with him though it almost sounded like she was loaning his services out to me. We stopped for a second as I realised it was for Jasper to open the cafeteria's door.

Sometimes I longed for that kind of southern gentlemen but...after the 5th time she had to wait so he could open the door, I figured I'd get pretty tired of it. I mean he was around her 24-7. He was in almost all of her classes except P.E. That was the literal _only_ class I had with the girl that Jasper wasn't buzzing around her...Oh I have that class today. UGH, screw Thursdays.

I watched as Jasper picked up a tray, she wrapped an arm around his as she seemed to almost point randomly at foods. Seriously though, who grabs tuna salad, mayo, ketchup, mustard, and a _cookie_? When they got to silverware, he grabbed a fork, a knife, and a spoon? I almost started to snicker as he grabbed the knife, the salad itself was mush. I had no idea why the hell he'd need a knife for that.

* * *

" _...again?_ " I groaned as I laid on the living room floor with Edward across from me, sighing.

"Thats the price you pay for slacking off to go play with your boyfriend." Edward chided as he took the cell phone out my hands.

"Rude." I replied as he rolled his eyes and held up another flashcard.

"Just look at the card and tell me what you know, Liz." Edward snapped.

"Why so harsh, Eddie?" I rolled onto my stomach and propped my head up with my hands.

"Don't call me Eddie."He narrowed his eyes at me. I snorted.

"Bet you'd let _Katherine_ call you Eddie." I poked at his nerves. We hadn't really brought up his fascination with the girl since the time he brought me home, months ago. I'd let it go to watch his interactions with her. He did the same thought thing he did with me and it seemed that she was just used to it by now.

"Yeah, shes also my sister-in-law." At first it was like he was interested but didn't want to show it via side glances but in the next month I found he'd talk to me more than he would just awkwardly stare at her. Jasper would watch him the most at times, looking more tense than usual when Edward sat closer to her. It was like I'd been looking in on an awkward family triangle at first, these days the triangle seemed to have faded.

"Wait...They're _married_?" I asked with disbelief. He stared at me for a second.

"That wasn't obvious after spending a school year with them? Why else would he be wearing a wedding ring, Liz?" He started to grin at my lack of knowledge and my flabbergasted expression.

"How long?" I asked with my mouth hanging open.

"A little while." He paused a second before shrugging with his non-descriptive answer.

"Seriously though." I wanted a real answer.

"52 years." He replied with a straight face. I deadpanned, very funny.

"Its more like a year and some change." He shrugged. Well they were still in the honey moon phase then. I made a mental note to ask Jasper about their wedding tomorrow, definitely not going to be able to sex him up now. What a shame...okay not really. They were just a really adorable couple to me. Emmett and Rosalie were more affectionate in public, she made it super clear that Emmett was all hers and that she didn't like _any_ girl except Katherine.

Rosalie wouldn't talk to me, she just glared and made up some reason as to why she and Katherine or she and Edward had to go right this minute. At first it pissed me off after the third time, I just flipped her off in my mind. If she wanted to be a vapid bitch, let her be one.

"It's 9 PM, I have to go." Edward stood quickly and put on his coat. I raised a brow at this, it was always 9 pm with him. We were in the middle of a movie last week when he decided that it was 9 and it was time for him to get home. I nodded and said goodbye, closing the door behind him. What an oddball.


End file.
